


Only Me

by ClaraxBarton



Series: Lies We Lead [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Avengers, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sassy Clint, Sassy Steve, Sex Work, Sex Worker Clint, Sexting, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: Clint has a habit of texting Steve at inappropriate times.Steve has an inappropriate habit of responding.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Lies We Lead [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518758
Comments: 42
Kudos: 152





	Only Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/gifts), [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/gifts).



* * *

**Up 4 a good spanking?**

Steve was certain Clint had some kind of preternatural sense that allowed him to just know when Steve was in the middle of something that was not an appropriate time or place to be answering texts from his… sex worker. Steve couldn’t really call him a kept man. After all, Steve wasn’t Clint’s only client, and while they had been seeing each other for weeks now, it wasn’t… that kind of thing.

And Steve hadn’t, didn’t want it to be. He had wanted a sex worker for exactly that reason - to keep this kind of intimacy professional, tidy.

Clint was anything but tidy.

As his texts during a VA fundraiser - a luncheon that had Steve in full uniform and seated between the vice president of the United States and the Secretary of Veterans Affairs - and any number of other times proved.

It wasn’t as if Steve had to respond right away. He could wait until he was sitting alone in the car that would take him from the dull ballroom to the Triskelion so that he could change out of his costume and… well, put on another. 

He didn’t have to. But… he didn’t not have to, either. Or something.

“Excuse me,” he said to his hosts. “I’ll be back in one moment.”

He only felt a little guilty about navigating his way around the tables, offering tight smiles, a few waves and handshakes to the people who had paid $500 a plate for this thing. 

The guilt dissipated almost as soon as he was behind the closed and locked door of a single stall bathroom and had his phone in hand.

**What?**

Clint was, thankfully, still near his phone and Steve didn’t have to wait for his response.

_**You marked spanking, discipline and punishment play as ‘yes’ on our sheet. Still good with that?** _

This was just another thing that Steve hadn’t expected. But at least twenty-four hours before every meeting, Clint texted Steve and gave him an outline of what to expect the following night. It made it anything but spontaneous, but at the same time, it warmed Steve, made him feel that Clint had put thought into this, into him. Even the transition from Clint’s informal, somewhat sloppy texting to something far more...professional showed that he was taking care with this.

**I did. I am.**

_**Wanna bend me over your knee and give it to me then?** _

And that…

That took Steve’s breath away, because the mental image that accompanied Clint’s words was instant and visceral.

_**Or against the wall?** _

_**Me on all 4s?** _

_**Flat on the bed?** _

_**The floor?** _

Steve fumbled to respond, to stop the tide of licentious suggestions.

**Oh.**

That was all he managed, hitting send before he’d thought it through at all, but he just needed a minute of his phone not vibrating. Needed a moment to breathe.

**I thought you’d be spanking me.**

Clint took a moment to respond, which was just as well, because Steve needed a moment to calm the hell down. The suit was fairly forgiving, well-padded and reinforced in the areas Steve most appreciated. But even so, he couldn’t walk out of the bathroom and go back to the fundraiser sporting a hard-on.

_**We could do it that way, sweetheart. I was thinking you’d want 2 punish me 4 all that sass last wk.** _

And it had been a lot of sass, Clint teasing Steve by not only edging him for an hour but also giving him grief about those ridiculous school PSA videos Steve had made for Department of Education and Clint had somehow gotten his hands on.

_**Was thinking 1 hit 4 every time I think abt your dick between now and 2mrw nite.** _

The idea… definitely had merit.

_**But we can do it 2 u instead. Plenty of reasons 2 punish u.** _

**How many hits?**

_**Depends on how often U think abt MY dick between now and 2mrw nite. Which do u want?** _

And if that wasn’t a conundrum.

How to choose between the chance to see his hand on Clint’s ass, his freckled skin flushed and bright from Steve’s touch and… and Steve over Clint’s lap while the other man used his gentle, strong hands to wring pain and pleasure from Steve?

**Can I choose tomorrow?**

_**Of course. Just keep count. I’m at 7, btw.** _

Steve snorted a laugh.

Honestly, Clint’s suggestion for how they count hits was… probably a little unsafe.

Still.

**Get your mind out of the gutter. I’m only at three.**

_**Don’t forget 2 count it when you jack off n the shower later. When u think abt me riding your dick after.** _

And that wasn’t fair. That was cheating because, quite frankly, how was Steve supposed to think of anything else between now and tomorrow night?

**I hate you.**

_**See u tmrw, sweetheart.** _

The rest of the fundraiser was a bit of a blur, to be sure, but Steve didn’t punch any Republicans and he didn’t argue with Sitwell, back at SHIELD, when the man scheduled him for yet another fundraiser only two weeks later.

He was too busy keeping count.

-o-

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A question.... if I were to jump forward a year, to CAWS territory... would that be a yay or a oh, please more Clint/Steve first?
> 
> Also, I AM planning on writing some explicit bondage sexy times.
> 
> And just because I skip ahead NOW doesn't mean I can't jump BACK... I dunno.
> 
> Thoughts and feelings?


End file.
